Vatani Proves Her Loyalty Again
by Cheetah192119
Summary: Shuichi comes home to an usually quiet house. Vatani didn't come to greet him. Shuichi is attacked while Vatani is closed in a closet and Yuki is with his editor. What will he do now?


**AN: Hello everyone. I am so sorry I waited to update for so long. I have had some writers block and I have been very busy and stressed lately. Life's little kinks, you know. Here is the Vatani saves Shuichi fic. I hope you guys like. To tell the truth almost all my Gravitation fic ideas I have connected so be sure to see a lot more of Vatani because they will sort of be sequels. In at least two Vatani doesn't have a big role, but she will be in them. Those will be the chapter fics I write. Maybe I will write a chapter one where Vatani has a big role. In fact I just got a great idea for it. Yei! Anyway I have babbled enough if any of you actually read this. Well…On to the story and remember I do not have a beta at the moment to read this. Therefore if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes that you notice and it happens to upset you then please let me know. enjoy.**

**Vatani Proves Her Loyalty Again, This Time To Save Shuichi**

It had been a few weeks since Yuki's attack. Things had pretty much gone back to normal. Yuki's brother-in-law and Shuichi were getting along better than ever before. No more thoughts of Shuichi being bad for Yuki. Well…at least none have been voiced for a while. Vatani was ever the behaved and fateful dog. She still wasn't comfortable around anyone other than Shuichi or Yuki. She was somewhat comfortable around their friends and family if Shuichi or Yuki were around her. Yuki was working on another novel. It was peaceful and quiet until a certain someone was walking down the hall to get home.

Yuki's first clue was when Vatani got up and headed for the front door. The second was him hearing keys and a happy low bark. Then that unearthly shriek of…

"Yuki, I'm home!" Then he was promptly glumped. "Yuki, I missed you!" Shuichi said pulling away from Yuki. He stared at Yuki's annoyed face, but he saw right through that. He knew Yuki wasn't really upset with him. Shuichi smiled wider at Yuki which in turn put a small almost invisible smile on Yuki's face.

"Hey brat," Yuki droned in that 'I don't really care' voice of his with his eyes closed.

"Yuki what's for dinner?" Shuichi asked as his stomach confirmed his hunger by loudly growling right after he asked. Yuki stared at him for a minute, closed his eyes and said, "Didn't make anything so go find something…and don't burn down my kitchen." The last part was said with a hint of the, 'or you'll be sorry' voice.

"Ehehe, Yuki did you really not make anything?" Shuichi asked seriously with a horrified look on his face. He knew there was nothing quick and easy to make in the house at the moment.

"It's in the fridge, so go warm it up and stop distracting me." Yuki said trying to sound annoyed.

"Thank you, Yuki," Shuichi said racing to the kitchen while Vatani followed. Shuichi found the plate and warmed it up. While he ate he shared some with Vatani. Shuichi is like a human garbage disposal so the plate was empty within five minutes. He decided not to bother Yuki anymore so he could work. He sighed and went to watch tv. Vatani lay on the coach at his feet.H emust have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was woken up by Yuki telling him to go to bed. He, Vatani and Yuki went to bed.

…_**TIME LAPSE TO THE NEXT NIGHT…LATE...**_

Shuichi got was walking home thinking about how many times K shot at him that day. He had to stay overtime too. He sighed. K was just plain out cruel and crazy. That's what Shuichi had concluded long ago anyway. It is still his conclusion.

He came home to a quiet house. It puzzled him. He knew Yuki had gone to meet his editor about his deadline, but where was Vatani? Yuki wouldn't have taken her with him because he was going to a restaurant, so where was she? He closed the door and checked Yuki's study. He reached for the door knob when he heard a whine and some barks come from the closet followed by scratching. Shuichi just stared for a minute and then started to make his way to the door of the hallway closet. _'Yuki wouldn't lock her in the closet. At least…I don't think he would.'_ Shuichi wondered as he made for the closet door. "Vatan-" Shuichi had started, but was roughly yanked by his arm and thrown against the hall wall. He yelped in pain. When he looked up at who had yanked him back all he saw was the persons eyes. "Who are you and what do yo-" Shuichi had started, but when he was socked in the gut he dropped to his knees grabbing his stomach. As he cringed on the floor he wondered what this was about. The man then proceeded to kick Shuichi in the head. A small stream of blood tricked down Shuichi's head.

"You talk too much. Now stay quiet," The man simply said with a smirk as he kicked Shuichi against the wall. He picked him up by his hair to his eye level. Shuichi was terrified about what was going to happen to him. He still heard Vatani fussing from the closet. He heard the door knob jiggle several times. He was losing his consciousness when he heard a door violently hit a wall, a vicious growl and then he was dropped to the floor. When he looked up Vatani was upon the man. Vatani had latched onto the man's arm. He was running into and breaking things. He was yelling slightly at the pain. He threw Vatani at the glass table, but she got up and lunged at the stranger again. She was thrown and hit several times, but she wouldn't give up. The man pulled a gun after throwing her against another wall. He shot, but only grazed her before she lunged again. The man's gun was thrown across the room.

This time when He threw Vatani he made a break for the door. When Vatani went after him Shuichi tried to get her to stay she wouldn't. The man had picked up his discarded gun and kept towards the door. Vatani almost latched onto the man's leg when the front door was slammed on her head. She yelped, but went to the door and barked until she was satisfied.

She returned to Shuichi who was now leaning against the wall. He stumbled some, but Vatani was right next to him the whole way to the living room that was now in shambles. He had to find the phone and call Yuki. He was looking through some books that had fallen from the bookshelf when Vatani nudged his back. He hissed in pain, but turned to her to see what was wrong. He didn't expect to see the phone in her mouth. _'So maybe she did get Yuki the phone that time.'_ Shuichi mused. He grabbed the phone. "Thank you, girl," He said patting her on the head. Then he slowly dialed Yuki's cell number. It rang three times until Yuki picked up.

"Talk," Was Yuki's greeting.

"Yuki," Shuichi was trying not to sound too scared or hurt. Yuki didn't really know what, but something wasn't right. "Are you going to be home soon?" Shuichi asked with hope evident in his voice as he held back tears. He wanted to cry.

"I still have a few things to discuss with my editor." Yuki answered not sounded worried, but he had a bad feeling.

"Yuki…," Shuichi started, but paused. He was tearing now and accidentally let a sob escape.

Yuki knew something was wrong now, but what. _'Probably something stupid like always,'_ Yuki thought. "What's wrong," Yuki asked sounding annoyed, but in reality he was a little worried.

"…please come home?" Shuichi asked now fully crying. Yuki was confused. Shuichi usually just came out with whatever was wrong with him.

"Fine, but you better have a good reason," Yuki said hanging up and excusing himself from Mizuki asking if they could meet again another time to discuss what they still needed to discuss. Mizuki said it was fine and they bid each other good night.

When Yuki opened the door he was taken aback by the mess his house was in. He was brought out of his shock by Vatani running up to him tugging on his sleeve. She stopped and ran towards the hall. She stopped and turned back to him waiting for hi to follow. Yuki followed quickly behind her. She led him to the bedroom where he found his love in a fetal position at the foot of the bed with blood staining the floor under his head. Yuki rushed to Shuichi, but when he touched him he flinched away until he realized it was Yuki. Shuichi's eyes were red and puffy and still leaking tears. He lunged for Yuki chanting, "I was so scared," Yuki wrapped his arms around him and tried to calm him down.

After about twenty minutes he thought it best to ask while Shuichi had stopped crying. "Shuichi, what happened?" Yuki asked letting concern leak into his voice. Shuichi was quiet for a moment before he explained what happened to Yuki.

"Yuki check Vatani. He threw her around a lot. He even shot at her, but I don't know if she was hit." Shuichi asked. Yuki set Shuichi against the bed. He checked Vatani who miraculously seemed fine except she seemed to be grazed by the bullet shot at her. Yuki called Tohma and explained the situation. Yuki returned to sitting with Shuichi on the floor. Shuichi seemed better after he cried. Vatani lay with her head in Shuichi's lap. "Thank you, Vatani you just might have saved my life. Who knows what that guy was going to do to me," Shuichi said stroking her head gratefully. Yuki also stroked her and even gave praised for her bravery. She could have just stayed in the closet and hid. She is so afraid of other people. That is probably how the man got her in the closet in the first place. She was probably trying to stay away from him and he trapped her in the closet. That was the conclusion they came up with anyway. Shuichi was tired. Yuki helped him clean up and they went to bed. They would handle everything with Tohma in the morning as well as have all the locks changed and they would clean the place up when they returned. Right now all Shuichi wanted to do was sleep with Yuki and Vatani and that's what they did.

In the morning Shuichi was taken to the doctor and Vatani to the vet. Tohma was working on finding Shuichi's attacker. It took a few days, but the man was found, but he wouldn't talk. Nothing they did could get him to talk. He was arrested and waited in prison for his trial. Shuichi went back to normal in no time. So Yuki also went back to normal. You could say everything went back to normal. The man pleaded guilty, but still wouldn't say anything. No one had threatened or attacked after the man so it was soon just a part of the past for everyone.

The night after the trial Shuichi was a little off as far as his personality. He was quieter than usual. Yuki tried to be a little nicer and Vatani must have sensed his slight depression because she didn't really leave his side the whole time after they returned from the trial. Shuichi appreciated it. That night as they slept if you looked in you would see the now frequent sight of Shuichi and Yuki snuggled to each other sleep while Vatani slept at their feet.

…_**END…**_

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the story. If not let me know and I will try to write a better version of it. Just a head up that the man who was after Shuichi is tied to a big thing in a fic, that I am brainstorming that is sort of alternate reality. I am going off the show because I have not read the manga. I hope to get at least three reviews, but even if I don't I will continue to write because whether they are good or not (thought I prefer them good) I like to put my ideas on paper. Once again I hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for reading. ! Ja ne! Adeui!**


End file.
